A Special Birthday
by TakabiTenshi
Summary: for my onee-sama,Sliferservant.its Yugi's b-day,he finds no one in the gameshop!O.o now he has to figure out where to find everyone!his only clue is a piece of paper the leads him to...YXYY puzzleshipping,oneshot


Me: happy b-day Onee-sama! XD this is for my Onee-sama, her b-day, oh and happy b-day to my other friend, who so happens to have the same b-day as Onee-sama. so happy b-day to u both! Sliferservant and my school friend.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A Special Birthday

* * *

Yugi hummed as he walked down the stairs and into the kitchen to make himself breakfast. When he came into the kitchen, he realized that Grandpa's coffee maker isn't on, and neither is the toaster. Making his way to it, Yugi felt it, expecting to get burned. To his surprise, it was instead a cold surface.

Blinking in surprise, Yugi decided to look around the whole place. Finding no one around, Yugi frowned. _'Where is everyone?' _Looking around once more, the teen still didn't find anyone. The teen frowned, wondering where Grandpa and Yami are.

Then a thought came to the hikari's mind. The mind link!

/Yami?/ Yugi asked, only to find his question echo through his mind. Yami's mind link is closed on his side.

Yugi's heart sank, isn't today supposed to be his b-day? He checked the calender. Yep, today is the day. So, why aren't they here?

_/Yugi, aibou. I feel your distress, whats wrong?/ _Yami asked through the mind link. Yugi felt his heart flutter.

/Yami! Where are you? Where's Grandpa? How come you two aren't home? Why-/

_/Aibou, calm down. We're fine, and we're in a place that you have to find./_

/Where? Yami I-/

_/Yugi, calm down. It's part of your special birthday. Look into the kitchen cabinet, the one that has a red sticker on it. There you will find the paper that will give you the street and address you have to go. Sorry, but I have to go. See ya there, aibou./ _Yami explained.

/But Yami-/ Yugi felt the link close. Sighing, Yugi looked around the kitchen, finding the red sticker. Opening the cabinet, Yugi looked around inside it, seeing nothing but bottles of spices.

"I'm too darn small." Yugi pouted, using his hand to feel around. Soon enough his fingers clutched the piece of paper Yami told him to find. Taking it, Yugi closed the cabinet and opened the paper.

_'Shaghai Bend, the sixth building to your right.' _Yugi read. _'Well, better get dressed, have breakfast, and get going then.'_

_----------- _1 Hour Later -------------

Yugi walked around the street that he was supposed to go to, counting the buildings to his right. When he counted the sixth, he looked at it with wide eyes. The building was huge! Fine old architecture of Japan that leads back in its early years of its small Empire. The building is in fine shape, the gates were slightly open enough for Yugi to slip through.

Looking around, Yugi slipped through the gap. All of a sudden Yugi was overwhelmed by everyone screaming-

"HAPPY BIRHTDAY YUGI!"

Blinking away the shock, Yugi looked around, seeing all of his friends standing around smiling. Joey came up to the smaller teen, glomping him as he rubbed Yugi's hair.

"Ok, ok, Joey!" Yugi laughed as the blonde started tickling him.

"Tickle attack!" Tristan and Joey said at the same time.

"No- wait..." Yugi didn't finish his sentence as he was being tickled by everyone. He laughed so hard his sides hurt from the laughing so much that it hurt to breathe.

"All right all right, let's let him breathe normally now." Grandpa said after a few minutes of laughing and smiling. Everyone stepped away to give Yugi some air to breathe, he was smiling as he looked around.

"Thanks Grandpa." Yugi smiled.

Grandpa smiled. "No problem Yugi, now come on, we're all having a party all day in here. Tonight, you have a nice dinner and then you get to stay here with one friend."

Yugi blushed when Grandpa secretly winked at him. "A-Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm quite sure." Grandpa reassured.

---------------------------------------------------

The party was amazing, the food was great, all handmade with rice, fish, and vegetables. Everyone played cards, either playing War, Go Fish, or Duel Monsters. The day was full of jokes and laughter. Everyone had a great time. Yugi kept looking over at Yami. Everytime he did, Yami's beautiful eyes would look at his. Everytime this happened, Yugi's heart would flutter like a butterfly that wants to fly, or a bird that feels excited.

Dinner was exotic, there were candles lighting up the room, incense filled the air, and the smell of cooked fish. Rice balls were passed around, on the trays are the choices of ginger or soy sauce to dip the rice ball in. Yugi felt nervous, but at the same time he felt anxious. He chose who he'll stay in the nice house with, and he chose Yami.

"So Yug, who ya going to choose?" Joey asked. Yugi blushed.

"Everyone won't know until tomorrow. When you finish your dinner then you will have to leave. I believe I know who he'll choose." Grandpa said.

Everyone nodded. First was Joey and Tristan, since they ate fast and like to fill their stomachs up. They left without saying anything. Then it was only Yami and Anzu left. Anzu wanted Yami to leave, so that she can spend some time with Yugi. But when he finished, he didn't get up.

"Yugi, who do you choose?" Yami asked.

Yugi blushed as he looked up from his food. "You can both leave, Grandpa will know who."

Yami sighed. "All right, Anzu come on. We're going to leave in the different direction."

Anzu nodded, standing up as Yami did the same. Then both left. Grandpa followed Yami, once Anzu was out of sight.

"Yami. Yugi chose you." Grandpa said, patting the other's back. Yami froze, shocked.

"Why me? Doesn't he like Anzu?" Yami asked.

"He did once, when he was younger. But when he met you, he couldn't stop thinking or talking about you. After a while, he began to realize that he loves you." Grandpa explained.

Yami smiled, then turned around to walk back.

"Don't forget to not go too far if he feels uncomfortable." Grandpa smiled innocently.

Yami did an anime fall as he smiled in unision. "Oro(1)?"

Grandpa chuckled, then left. Yami blinked as he watched the old man go humming to himself. Shrugging the awkwardness away, Yami got up and set off towards Yugi's assigned room. When there, Yami found Yugi sitting on the bed looking outside through the window, looking up at the full moon. Quietly Yami closed the door, making his way towards his light.

When close enough, Yami gently wrapped his arms around the other's waist, and nuzzled Yugi's neck. Yugi 'eeped' when he felt the strong arms around his waist and shivered when he felt someone nuzzling his neck.

_/Aibou...how come you didn't tell me?/_

/About what?/

_/That you loved me./_

Yugi's heart sank, tears forming in his eyes. "B-Because I was worried that y-you didn't want...ah!"

Yami nipped at the smaller's ear, he chuckled when he heard the other gasp in response.

_/Yugi...aibou...koi...my love...I love you. Always did when you saved me from the puzzle...the darkness that filled me with fear. You changed me, my tenshi. You will always be my tenshi, and I will always be yours. I love you./ _Yami confessed, turning his attention to nipping and sucking on Yugi's neck, earning moans.

"Why did you keep your feelings to yourself?" Yugi asked, trying his best not to moan.

_/I feared the same as you, I looked through your memories, and saw that you had a crush on Anzu. I feared that if I did tell you, you'd turn me down. That would've resulted into a conflict, I didn't want you to face such a conflict. I only wanted you to be happy./ _Yami answered as he stopped nipping and turned the smaller around to face him.

Yami realized, through the moonlight, that Yugi was smiling, and crying at the same time.

"What's wrong?" Yami asked, worried that he went too far.

"Yami, you didn't have to keep in. I was happy all the time after I solved the puzzle." with this said, Yami was about to stand up to leave. "No! Yami." Yugi screamed, accidently leaping at Yami to hug him, sending both to the floor with a 'thump'. Yami blinked in surprise, looking up at the amethyst eyes.

"Yami, I was happy because of you. Because of you, I was able to smile, have friends. And you know what? I found love. I love you, Yami..." Yugi broke out into sobs as he cried into the other's chest. Yami gradually wrapped his arms around the other, cooing to help Yugi to calm down.

"If you don't want to stay with me...then that's fine. You can go ahead and leave." Yami could barely hear the other say as he continued to cry.

"Who said that I would? I don't want to see you cry Yugi, I would be happy to stay with you. No, I'd be delighted. Let me stay, let me see you smile. I want to see you smile, like you did all day, only for me. Please?" Yami whispered, lifting Yugi's chin gently and wiped away the tears.

Yugi looked into the other's eyes, without thinking he leaned in, fiercely kissing the other's lips. Yami kissed back, wrapping his legs around the smaller's waist. Both moaning at the feeling of their lower areas being pressed together. For a few good minutes they continued the kiss, until their lungs needed air they had to pull away. Gasping as they looked into each other's eyes.

"Now, where's that smile?" Yami asked, smirking.

"If you want me to smile, you're going to have to make me." Yugi teased, kissing Yami's cheeks and forhead after each of the last three words of his sentence.

Yami chuckled. "I think I know just how."

Yugi yelped when their positions were switched, but the feeling of their lower regions meeting again and rubbing, the smaller moaned as he arched his back. Yami gently kissed his love, a kiss that was so soft that it could've been mistaken as a puffy cloud.

Yami smirked into the kiss, his hands feeling lower until he reached Yugi's stomach. Suddenly Yugi pulled away from the kiss as he started laughing from being tickled again. Yami chuckled, stopping his tickling attack as he watched Yugi calm down. After he caught his breath, Yugi looked up at the other, smiling.

"Oh, there it is." Yami teased, pecking the other's lips, making Yugi giggle.

"You like that?" Yami asked, earning another giggle.

Yami smirked, picking up Yugi bridal style and plomped him on the bed. Yami made a move to be on top of his hikari, but somehow found himself on his back with his light on top of him. Shocked, Yami looked at the other with a questionable look.

Yugi giggled. "I can be 'not as sweet and innocent' everyone thinks I am."

"Amuse me." Yami whispered, Yugi giggled.

* * *

Me: well I hope this was good. happy b-day Onee-sama! XD

1) Oro - no idea what it means, so don't ask. but I've got into the habbit if saying it cuz of Rurouni Kenshin

Review plz!

Takabi Tenshi


End file.
